sasuke's fight
by Cazzo Dude
Summary: watching TV can be good for you, especialy if you have Sharingan eyes.


sasuke uchiha was in the local movie rental store in the village of konoha. he was bored as he flipped through the cassets on the rack. it was too bad they didn't have DVDs in konoha. sasuke paused when he saw something interesting. Sasuke held up a copy of _The Matrix Reloaded. _He remembered that someone had said that it was the only video in the _Matrix_ series that actually had a single decent fight. he took it from the shelf and walked to the cashier to rent it. he saw his sensei, Kakashi, at the cashier already. "so... where's your private, adult section? you know, the one were I get the videos of the ladies so I can... take out my frustrations?" kakashi asked. _'Eewww' _sasuke thought when the cashier guy pointed to the room behind the curtain at the back. sasuke took the _Matrix _video to the front and rented it, then walked home to Uchiha house. some would say that sasuke was lucky to have such a big house all to himself, but sasuke really just felt lonely. after a dinner of rice and congee, sasuke put the casset in his VCR, flopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. It sucked ASS, in Sasuke's opinion. he was about to turn it off when it looked like Neo was about to die, but then he saved himeself and the fight started. sasuke got interested at this point. he became so interested, infact, that he activated is sharingan and attempted to absorb all the moves.

the next day, sasuke was walking down the street, being his moody, emo self, when he saw naruto bugging kakashi.

"C'mon, let me read it!" naruto begged this sensei.

"No." kakashi replied.

"please! just one page?" naruto pleaded.

"go buy your own copy." Kakashi insisted.

"they said I was too young!" cried naruto.

"well, then I'm sure they have good reasons." said the copy ninja as he walked into the park between the apartment buildings. it wasn't a very good park, really. Instead of grass, there was just a hard cement floor. but their were benches were old people could sit and feed the pigeons, so it was okay. at this time, there was a bunch of pigeons squabbling over some rice on the ground. sasuke walked towards Naruto from behind the pigeons, making the pigeons fly away.

"Hey, leave him alone, Naruto." sasuke said. "why are you trying to read that pervy book anyway? your not mature enough to handle it."

"shut up, Sasuke!" naruto yelled. It was obvious that he was having a bad day.

"what, are you on your period or something?" Sasuke sneered.

"That's it!" I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Kakashi sensei, may naruto and I have a sparring match here?" sasuke asked with a smirk.

"sure, just don't ask for extra credit." Kakashi said as he leaned against the wall and read his book. "Go"

Naruto threw three kunai at Sasuke, but Sasuke deflected the first two with his own kunai and caught the very tip of the third in the ring at the end of the handle on his kunai. Naruto then did the hand sign for his shadow clones and six Narutos appeared in a puff of smoke, surrounding Sasuke. two narutos grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, but sasuke pushed them off with the backs of his hands. then sasuke began to punch one naruto in the stomach, then roundhouse kicked two other narutos in the face. sasuke ducked as two other narutos tried to punch him, then stood back up and back hand slapped both of them at once. then they really started to gang up on him. sasuke turned around to find four Narutos coming directly at him, with one Naruto coming at each of his sides. sasuke pushed the narutos at his right and left away first, then knocked down the narutos at the far left and right of the ones coming at him dead on. sasuke realized that naruto must be summoning more shadow clones, since he saw more orange blurs in his peripheral vision. the narutos coming directly at sasuke knocked sasuke a yard away were he was caught by two more narutos, but he back handed them as well, then grabbed there shoulders and lifted up his legs to kick the two on coming narutos in the faces. sasuke did a backflip, while still holding those two narutos, and sent them flying behind him. one naruto to sasuke's left tried to grab at his neck, but sasuke punched his torso, the deflected a punch while punching that one in the face. two more narutos came at him, but sasuke deflected both their hits with ease. he knocked those two down and did a roundhouse kick to a naruto behind him. Another naruto grabbed sasuke's shoulder, but he threw the shadow clone at one of his comrades. he kicked another naruto in the stomach, sending him flying, then turned around and began to trade punches with yet another shadow clone. he punched that one in the face and turned to another clone, catching his punch in an open palm. another clone came, but he pushed them both back and backed up into another pair of narutos. sasuke realized that the narutos were multiplying at an alarming rate. sasuke did a spinning punch and knocked them away, then turned around and put his arms between another pair of clones and knocked them to the side. sasuke punched and kicked many more narutos, but the one punched him hard in the stomach and and another one jumped on his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck. sasuke grabbed the naruto on him and threw him at a cluster of clones. sasuke punched a shadow clone to his left while another poofed into existence behind him. sasuke jumped high and kicked that naruto in the face. one naruto punched sasuke in the face, sending him flipping back, but sasuke landed on one hand and kicked a clone in the face. then he flipped back to the clone that had punched him, but there were two more on either side of him now. they grabbed at the sides of sasuke but he punched their faces then jumped and turned in the air. sasuke was horizontal in the air when he punched one clone and kicked another in the face with both feat. sasuke landed on the ground then kicked two more clones before getting up. he blocked one punch in his hand, but the clone that delivered that punch punched him again in the stomach with his other fist, sending him into the air. sasuke went flying and crashed into a bench, shattering it. one clone tried to jump and land on sasuke, but he skidded away in time. sasuke got up and kicked that clone in the chest. then he turned around and delivered punches to three clones at once. he jumped up and kicked one naruto, then got low and did a sweeper kick that caused two more clones to lose their footing. he sent one clone flying into the wall, but two clones pushed him and a third grabbed him from behind. sasuke kicked two more clones in the grasp of the one behind him, then punched that clone as well. he then flipped that clone over him and sent him flying into another group of narutos. he dealt blows with one naruto and turned around and picked up another clone, then threw him into the ground hard. sasuke kicked and punched some more narutos, but he was sent flying right over a bench and landed on the hard ground. sasuke flipped up and did a flipping kick to two shadow clones, who were behind and in front of him. the air was practically filled with the white smoke of shadow clones. indeed, they were surrounding him at every side. one punched sasuke so hard he went flying into a wall, but sasuked turned in the air and landed against the wall with his feet. sasuke kicked off the wall and back into the fray. but their were too many. sauske needed some space, so he launched himself off one naruto and jumped a good ten yards through the air, landing clear out of the group of clones. but they surrounded him quickly again. sasuke did many flips and kicks through the air, then grapped one shadow clone and spun around him as of naruto was giving him a black hole smackdown. but, instead of getting smashed into the ground sasuke spun around one clone while kicking other clones. sasuke's feet then made contact with the ground and he used his footing and the momentum from spinning to throw the clone he had been spinning around into a group of other clones and into a hard wall. sasuke launched himself off another naruto and jumped a far distance before another naruto smashed into him at a 90 degree and and completely changed his course of flight. they hit the ground hard and rolled. sauske quickly got up and booted the clone, who was still on the ground, sending him skidding across the pavement. sasuked did three roundhouse kicks in a row to three different narutos, then jumped in the air and kicked a fourth in the face. It was foggy in the park now, and everywhere you looked, there were swarms of orange blurs. sasuke dodged a kick, but the clones got advantage of him and hit him a few times before sending him flying. sasuke flew straight into a brick wall, cracking it. he landed on his feet and looked up. he say a street sign in front of him and ran to it. sasuke literally ripped the street sign out of the ground. there was still a chunk of cement on the bottom. sasuke spun the chunk of cement on the metal pole over his head and smashed it into an on coming naruto, hitting him hard enough to shatter the cement against his rib cage and sending him flying into a railing. the clone burst into a cloud of smoke. all of the narutos looked at their fallen comrade. even kakashi glanced up from his book. sasuke did some fancy moves with the metal pole, then motioned with his hands for naruto to bring it on. all of the narutos yelled angrily and charged at him. sasuke thwacked two clones , then jumped high, the pole spinning like the blades of a helicopter. sasuke landed and smacked one naruto in the face with the sign like a fly swatter, sending him flying. sasuke hit two more clones with the blunt end of the pole before lopping one clone's head off with the sharp edged of the sign like an axe. the shadow clone burst into a cloud of smoke. after that, the real naruto made sure to stay well away from the fight. six narutos crowded in around sasuke, but he spun the pole around him at their feet, making them lose their footing and fall all at once. one clone lunged at sasuke, but he hit the clone square in the face. that clone went flying into a third story window across the street. sasuke slammed the pole against two more narutos, then gave one a hit that made him fly straight up into the air. he hit a shadow clone ten yards through the last remaining bench and into a wall. that naruto poofed into smoke, but the real naruto, who had been sitting on that bench before it was destroyed, said "more", then did his shadow clone no jutsu again. this time, there was a sea of narutos. sasuke cut of a shadow clone arm with the sign, but one of the clones grabbed the sign with both hands. sasuke pulled the pole and kicked that clone in the stomach, but the sign had been pulled right off the pole. sasuke looked at the end of his pole and sighed. then, he smashed the ends of the pole onto the faces of two clones and went under the pole and did a flip kick over the horizontal pole, kicking a clone in the face and landed back in front of the two clones. sasuke turned around and dropped his pole, then kicked it so it bounces of a clone's face. sasuke caught it again and jumped. he used the pole to stay up for another second while he kicked a naruto in the face. then he kicked a clone into the air and used the pole as a baseball bat and the clone as the baseball. the clone went flying into at least a dozen clones. sasuke did a backflip into the air as a shadow clone lunged at him. sasuke flipped right over the lunging clone and struck him into the ground with his pole. poof. as sasuke landed, a shadow clone punched him in the face and sasuke went flying backwards. but sasuke caught himself by plunging the pole into the ground and spun a around the pole, kicking all the narutos in the face. then sasuke got on his feat and spun the pole around a few times, them smashed it in one clones face. he then bent way down like he was playing limbo and spun the pole around him. hitting many shadow clones. sasuke got up and kicked the pole again, this time hitting two clones in the face. sasuke tried to pull the pole back with his foot, but one of the clones took it from him. sasuke then jumped six feet in the air and began to run across the see of narutos, using their blond heads as stepping stones. one naruto leaped up and knocked sasuke back to the ground. then, they all began to dog pile up on sasuke. some narutos whispered "datteboy!" into sasuke's ears, others whispered "Believe it!" but sasuke wasn't out for the count yet. he did a hand sign. tiger... boar... monkey... tiger...the pile of narutos exploded into a huge fire ball. sasuke grabbed one burning body and threw at twenty other clones, making the sound of a bowling ball hitting pins. the real naruto, who was the only one left, finally got so frustrated that he threw a bunch of shurikiens at sasuke, but in a poof of smoke, the shurikiens lodged themselves into a log that stood were sasuke had been a moment before.

naruto felt a sharp blade against his adam's apple. he looked to see sasuke's right hand holding a kunai to his throat. Naruto turned his head left to look at sasuke, who wasn't even looking at him. that realy pissed naruto off. sasuke was fiddeling with his cell phone, then held it up to naruto. "smile, naruto." sasuke said. "this is going on my Myspace." then sasuke took a picture.


End file.
